Kiri no Kagami
by SnowTime
Summary: Naru was tired. Tired of how people acted toward her and wonder what was she; was she a demon, or was she a human? She chose to take another form and vowed to herself to never turn back. But some vows were made to be broken, because she did not expect a certain someone to force themselves into her life unknowingly. FemNaruto.
1. Human or Cat?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize for any mistakes in advance.**

**Warnings: Fem Naru **

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naru**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Human or Cat?~**

* * *

_What does it mean to be human? _

_What does it mean to be a demon?_

_What is saving?_

_What is killing?_

_Where are the lines drawn? And where do the lines even began?_

_Am I human? Or am I something else? It doesn't matter… I shall make a promise to myself… I'll never return back to my human form… being human… hurts…_

xxxxx

_'Hmm… being a cat isn't so bad… people at least don't glare at me or whisper behind my back, calling me Kyubi brat.'_ Naru thought to herself as she walked along the streets. The only problem for now is… getting food. Well, she can't do anything but hunt. She walked into an alley and jumped onto the roofs to get a better view for the forests in Konoha.

**"Aren't you the happy cat? You should be glad you were born with Ying-Yang release, and made me trust you enough to give you a shape shifting ability. Otherwise, you might as well suffer from those villagers for the rest of your puny life." **Kurama's deep voice came from within her mind.

_'Hello to you too, Kurama. The bloodline is a pain in the butt to master though; I only got the healing parts down – and that's only the basics – and the hiding parts down. Saved my life more or not.'_ She contacted back the grumpy demon.

**"Don't forget our pact. As long as Madara doesn't get you – in extension me – then everything will be fine and dandy. I still don't get why you had to choose being a cat, nevertheless."** He muttered before cutting the link between their minds.

Naru sighed. The Biju is such a Tsundere. But first things first: food. She quickly hopped from building to building until she felt herself collide with something warm and hard_. 'Which ninja bastard is it?'_ she thought, but out loud, she only let out a pained, "Meow!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't see you." He apologized and she found herself face to face with Itachi's younger brother: Sasuke.

"Meow!" she struggled to get out of his grip, but the 7 year old had a surprisingly stronger grip than she had thought.

"Today, I wanted to try roof-hoping. Maybe I shouldn't do it for now…" he trailed off and checked the cat for any injures it may have gotten. It was a golden furred cat with bright blue eyes. He had never seen a cat like this before, so he was fascinated.

"You're a bit small… a kitten?" he commented and found himself being bitten for the offending remark. "Ow… what was that for?!" he demanded from Naru, and Naru only turned her head to the side, ignoring him. He gained a tick mark on his head as he grabbed the kitten and jumped back down to the ground.

"I'm taking you home. You're paying for your crime!" and Naru struggled to get out of his grip.

"Meow! Meow meow meeeeoooooowwww!" _'Hell no! I'm hungry and I need to get food! Let go you stupid Teme!'_ she raged, but of course, he doesn't understand the cat language she chose to talk in.

xxxxx

Fugaku found himself with a slight tick over his brow as he looked down on the creature his youngest son had brought in. "Sasuke… what is this… _kitten_ doing here?" he asked his son as he shrank back and tried to hide the golden furred kitten. Said kitten didn't care about them. All she was focused on was the food a meager few feet from her on a dinner table.

Totally not noticing the father and son pair's astonished looks, she walked up the walls and headed straight for the food Mikoto had placed on the ground once she noticed the kitten Sasuke brought in. To say they were surprised was nothing as she appeared in front of her temporary bowl and dug right in.

Fugaku had turned on his Sharingan the moment she had started to walk on the wall and had noticed the steady stream of chakra the kitten had use to stick to the wall and walk. So, his son had somehow found a nin-cat. Turning to his son who still had a flabbergasted look he cleared his throat and Sasuke turned to his father, curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Sasuke, you have somehow founded a nin-cat. Where did you find it?" and a bowl wacked him in the head for that comment. His face, still in the mask of coolness, turned toward the offender with a glare in his eyes. "What was that for, you lowly kitten?"

Naru's fur was fluffed up as she hissed at the clan head before turning her attention back to the bowl. Fugaku was very tempted to kill the kitten, but it could be put to good use. He turned back to Sasuke with a raise eyebrow. "So?"

"I found it on a roof when I tried roof-jumping." He answered weakly, and to his relief, his father didn't say anything, merely turning his back and going to the dinner table.

xxxxx

Naru yawned in bliss. Her stomach was full, she has a bed, and a place to stay it seems. She didn't really dislike Sasuke, the target has been changed to his father – who is an arrogant bastard._ 'How dare he call me an 'it'?!'_

But since she is in such a fluffy nice bed with a blanket and pillow as well, she can think about things later – rather, it is time to sleep. She closed her eyes and drifted to dreamland.

Next morning…

Naru purred in her sleep. _'Ramen… food… all I can eat…'_ her eyes shot open when she was grabbed out of her bed and a surprised, "Meow?" left her mouth.

Sasuke held her at arm length and explained his reasons. "Aniki said that you were a nin-cat, so I'm taking you with me to the academy!" he grabbed his things with a still bewildered Naru under his arms as he ran out the door yelling a hasty "Later!" over his shoulders.

When she had finally sorted out her thoughts, she cried for her bed. "MEEEOOOOWWW!"

"What are you crying for?"

_'My bed and dreams…' _she answered, but he of course, doesn't understand the cat's language.

xxxxx

As Sasuke neared the Academy, he slowed himself to a walk and calmed his breathing. His face was set into one of coolness as he tried to copy his brother's stoic manner and way of character, but alas, he was still a very excitable child so his eyes shown his emotions perfectly well.

Naru herself, has long given up trying to escape and instead, took to falling asleep in his arms as he petted the soft golden fur.

Sasuke walked into the Academy and went to his classroom to greet his sensei. Today was just the day for individual students to go and introduce themselves to their new sensei's, as well as getting some information on what they were going to start working with when classes did start. And it didn't start for almost another three more months, and it gave people plenty of time to get things they needed to do done.

For some of the more serious ones, they may even start their studies earlier.

He was greeted upon the sight of a kind-looking shinobi that had brown hair in a high pony-tail, and his most noticeable features which was the scar across his nose. The teacher had notice him walking in and walked over to Sasuke.

"My name is Umino Iruka. If you came to the right classroom, then I would be your sensei, call me Iruka-sensei." He introduced himself and took notice of the golden kitten. "Ah, what a cute kitten you have there, mind if I ask what breed she is?"

Sasuke nodded as he petted the snoozing kitten absently. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you too, Iruka-sensei. I don't know what breed she is, father said she is a nin-cat and I just happened to find her yesterday." He answered.

A look of surprise spread across Iruka's face. "A nin-cat! That's not something a person can just find every day, they are usually trained by someone." He hummed in thoughtfully. "I suggest learning how to work well together with her like the Inuzuka's if you wish for her to be your partner and to train her. You still have three months, so that's plenty of time!"

Sasuke thanked him for the advice and left, pondering if he could ask his aniki to help him. But first things first, they are going to do some training! With a gleam in his eyes, he ran home with Naru still sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.

xxxxx

Sasuke's chest huffed as he laid on the field with cuts and bruises littering his body. Naru sat calmly on the side as she watched the Uchiha train. He had been training for around an hour, took around thirty minutes going through the hand-seals for **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** _(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)_ and trying to use it, only to fail each time until the final try, where he finally does the fireball technique. His face was one of happiness since he finally did it, he could show his father and make him notice him! But first, he needed to rest since he used a lot of chakra and he was extremely low on chakra, even if he did have a bigger reserve than those of his age tends to have.

Naru sighed at his recklessness, but she did learn some things during the process. Apparently, Uchiha's took learning the **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** as a sign of coming of age. It was a fairly common technique that the Uchiha's particularly liked to use, and Itachi himself had only took one try to use it successfully, the prodigy!

But Sasuke himself was also slightly a prodigy since it only took him a week, when it took others much longer. Naru sighed and got to her paws. She sauntered over to the exhausted boy and laid on his chest, surprising him as he weakly tried to push her off only for his eyes to widen in shock as he noticed his injuries healing at a faster pace. He also didn't feel as tired as before since his chakra was filling up faster than he could naturally replace it and he sighed in bliss as a warm chakra spread through his body.

Naru took care to carefully push her healing chakra into him as to not accidently overload his chakra coils and damaging them. Good thing he didn't get any serious injuries since she could only heal minor ones, and any chakra that Sasuke's body didn't use to heal itself, naturally went to fill his coils. Once she was satisfied with how much he was healed, she leaped off and he got back up with his hands on the side, holding himself up.

"You… healed me?" he asked as he shook himself out of his daze from the warm chakra. A grin spread across his face. "That means I can do twice the amount of training I usually do!" he cheered only for a paw to land on his face like a slap.

Naru, with her tail up high stomped away as the Uchiha scrambled after the kitten who was walking back to the Uchiha compound.

_'I'm not something that can be used to heal him all the time, but he does have passion.'_ Naru grudgingly admitted to herself as she stomped back toward her new home before getting picked up and carried home since Sasuke couldn't wait to show his father what he could do.

xxxxx

Fugaku had a look of pride on his face as his youngest son executed the **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** correctly. He may not be as good as Itachi, but he was stronger than other nonetheless. "Very good Sasuke, you may now wear the clan symbol with pride."

Sasuke beamed at him, but it was quickly wiped off by his father's next words.

"However, don't follow your brother's footsteps anymore. You are strong in your own right, all you have to do is prove yourself." He told his son, who was confused.

Itachi was his role model, but father told him not to copy him? He was proud of _him,_ like he was to Itachi? Happiness spread across his chest as he nodded at his father before remembering something that he hasn't told the man.

"Father, err, the cat I picked yesterday can heal wounds and replace chakra." He reported. He had to pick a name soon, it seems.

At that, Fugaku had to raise an eyebrow. That is not what he would think the kitten could do. It seems the kitten is more useful than he thought; having the ability to heal others and replacing chakra was a huge thing in the Shinobi World. People die from injuries and chakra exhaustion all the time after all.

"That is an interesting ability, and one that is unheard of in a nin-partner. Usually it is something summons would have, like Tsunade's slug summon. It would do well in missions, and you better pick a name for it soon, or it may wander off." He voiced his thoughts to his son who nodded, already think about a name.

_'Ume? Nami? Maki? What kind of name… better go ask, don't want my hand bitten or something if she hates the name.'_


	2. Itachi and Angst

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize for any mistakes in advance.**

**This is such a sad chapter... but thanks for the reviews, I loved them!**

**Questions: **

**Q: Naru's shapeshifting abilities.**

**A: She can shapeshift into something if she knows the genetic structure of something well enough. She can also try through Trail and Error. Like for example, there is no such thing as actual dragons, so she may try being a reptile first, and integrate other genes to get what she wants. If she gets it, then it would be easier for her to change, then to change into something she never changed into before.**

**A: She can shapeshift into something else, but she doesn't want to unless it is needed. Otherwise, they only know her as a regular nin-cat.**

* * *

******~Chapter 2: Itachi and Angst~**

* * *

Itachi stared at the kitten that was napping on their couch. There was something really familiar about it. Whether it is the golden-colored fur, or the capricious nature, he can definitely say that the cat has to do with the missing Jinchuuriki that went missing just around the time Sasuke found the cat. Very suspicious, not to mention the cat's chakra feels like Naru's, but he hasn't been told that she had such an ability to change into an animal.

Itachi was getting more and more worried by the day. The clan was planning a coup d'état, and he was getting suspected by the clan. He can't allow them to find out his double-agent status, if he was found out, he would be barreled from entrance on learning the plans. He was also approached by Danzo who told him that the only way to ensure Konoha's safety was to kill the clan – but Sasuke would be spared.

He was a pacific by nature since he had seen the horrors of the Third Shinobi War, and wants to avoid another one at all cost – even if it means to kill the whole clan. He decided, he will kill the clan in another week – one more week to play with Sasuke before he does his mission. He smiled wryly, in the end, he will kill the clan while Shisui wanted to find an alternate way; even giving him his remaining Mangekyō Sharingan as he died from trying to stop Danzo.

_'Sorry Shisui, forgive me but this is the only way remaining to stop our hate-consumed clan.'_ He apologized to his dead best friend in silence for a moment before getting interrupted by a soft 'Meow'.

"Meow~!" Naru greeted the older Uchiha as he bent down and petted her head.

"You're Naru aren't you?" she froze. How had he manage to figure it out so fast?

Itachi chuckled. "I have been your guard, you know. I think I'll know your chakra signature now."

Naru looked up at him with pleading eyes as she switched her vocals to allow her to talk. "Can you not tell anyone? I rather like being a cat – nobody is trying to kill me, and I have a warm home." She gave him the kitty-eyes.

Itachi was silent as he thought it over. They have been looking for her ever since she disappeared, and Hokage-sama was greatly worried about her… He gave her his answer. "I will only tell Hokage-sama; he is greatly worried about you and knowing that you weren't abducted or killed will greatly eased his anxieties." He answered and she looked down, suddenly finding her paws very interesting.

She hadn't really thought about what jiji would think and feel and now that Itachi says it… she feels extremely guilty. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Well then, I'll be going. Take care of my reckless brother, will you?" and he shunshined away.

xxxxx

Sasuke was happy, but also worried. He was happy because for the past few days, Itachi stayed with him, played with him and help him train. He could spend more time with him, along with Naru who took her time sleeping on his head since she was small enough. But when his brother thought he wasn't looking or paying attention, he gave him sad and regretful looks that were quickly hidden before he could fully process them.

He also noticed Naru acting weird recently, about a day ago. She would go up to Itachi more and seemingly comfort him. Giving both of them worried looks and looks of distrust toward their father; not that she liked him before, but she seems to dislike him even more – especially the elders. When they were in sight, she would hiss and glare at them hard enough to burn a hole in their skulls. If it weren't for him holding onto her tightly, he had no doubt that she would be sinking her claws into one of them.

He certainly hopes nothing bad happens, and he was just being over paranoid.

But all good things must come to an end.

The ninja world is never bright.

xxxxx

Naru's worried. Very worried. She never thought that a high clan like the Uchiha's would do something so backstabbing, and Itachi had to take it all on himself. If it weren't for them thinking that she was just a kitten-nin, then she would have probably been killed when they found her in the meeting spying.

Quite honestly, she hadn't meant to spy – she just stumbled upon the meeting and decided to hide and get information for fun, and information she got. She was horrified to hear them planning to kill her jiji, although she didn't get everything they were saying, she got the gist of it: Kill jiji and take over the village. Or something like that.

They found her location when she accidently sat on a nail and let out a pained cry. The cry brought them over to her as she tried to get the nail off her tail, and she had to thank the nail. It made them think she was just a kitten that got lost playing with something she shouldn't have played with. Once they got the nail out, they watched in fascination as she healed her own tail and pretended to go back to playing before her stomach growled. And they ordered someone to take her back to Sasuke to get her fed.

She was useful to them in their mind, and if trained properly, would be only loyal to them. Yeah right, if she was a normal kitten, which she totally isn't, but not that they needed to know that.

After Itachi came back, she had approached him about this and he admitted it. She argued with him for about 10 minutes before Sasuke came looking for her. She never won the argument, but she kept trying, the bastard! His only freaking wish was for her to stay with Sasuke and help him, like she wasn't already going to do that. Also told her to keep quiet and to never tell what she heard, even if it makes Sasuke loath him for the rest of his life, he was fine with it.

In the end, they were kind of similar – their sacrificial nature, and the fact that they were both sacrifices in the end.

xxxxx

"I'm sorry, mother. Father." Itachi looked on sadly at his nearly dead parents as they gave him a strained smile.

"It's… fine. This… is for Sasuke, isn't… it? You were always such a kind child… I'm proud and know that… I love you, my son." Mikoto said her last words as a sob rushed into Itachi's throat. His father also coughed weakly.

"You… are my son. I respect you… for your decision. Live your life… make your own choices… and don't leave regrets like I am. I proud… as well." With his part said, Fugaku could leave the world peacefully. He was always a strict man who wanted to make a change, but he was also someone who was a father, and his family was always important to him even if he didn't show it that much. If it Itachi chooses to kill the clan, then he wants no regrets for his son who had grown so big from the moment he was first-born and held in his arms, to the ANBU captain he is.

Just then, Sasuke ran into the room with Naru clutched in his arms as he looked at the scene horrified. "N… no… Itachi? Why…? Why nii-san!" he demanded as he cried.

"To test my strength." He answered simply.

"JUST THAT?!" he cried and demanded as he shook and crawled backwards from his brother, Naru forgotten in his arms.

"Yes." Itachi answered simply, but made no move to kill him.

"Aren't you going to kill me too?! Like you did with mother and father?!" Sasuke yelled at him and Itachi had to hide his feelings of guilt.

"There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish brother… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life." His eyes morphed to cast him in a genjutsu, but before he could, Naru had already forced Sasuke into sleep.

Itachi deactivated his eyes as he freely cried, hugging his brother one last time as he thanked Naru and begged her. "Watch him for me… will you? I will love him and always protect him… it is a vow I made all of those years ago when he was still an infant and I will forever keep that vow, even if he hates me and curses me… as long as he is safe…"

Naru didn't know what to say, she could only nod numbly as fresh tears sprang from their fountains. "I… will, and be safe yourself… keep this with you…" she gave him a small nest that held three eggs. "They're crow eggs… the Kyubi taught me how to use the creation of all things, but that is the only thing I could make. They will watch over you, you need someone for yourself too. Don't worry about us, I'll take care of him." She gave him a teary smile that promised hope as he turned to leave. He gave one last glance at his brother as tears flowed freely.

"Take… care." And he was gone.

Naru sighed. Today is such a mournful day… the sky outside started to rain, as if crying for the loss of the clan. She padded over to Sasuke and let her chakra wash over him, soothing his dreams.

She made a promise, and she will keep it. As his nin-partner. But maybe… something more in the future…

xxxxx

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see the unmistakable white of the hospital ceiling.

_'Why? That's right… nii-san… killed the clan…'_ he sobbed into the sheets as the memories came back, haunting him as the last survivor and he turned away from the nudge that tried to get his attention. His pain melted away as he felt the familiar hum of chakra from his partner. His eyes widened, Itachi didn't kill her! He grabbed onto her desperately, the only thing he knows that's left now and sobbed harshly into her soft fur. Naru comforted him as best she could while the Hokage and the doctor stood outside the door, giving the two their privacy.

Naru purred as she softly whispered to him the words.

_"Don't worry. I'll always be by your side, through the thin, through the thick. I'm your partner after all!"_

Sasuke eyes widened as he heard the words, but thought that he only imagined them. He still has her. He still has his partner, but first he has to give her a name.

"Uisshu. Your name is going to be Uisshu, Wish." He said softly and she purred in approval.

_"I'm fine with that."_


	3. Academy Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize for any mistakes in advance.**

**Merry Christmas, and thanks for the reviews, I loved them!**

* * *

**~Chapter 3: Academy Days~**

* * *

Sasuke was finally discharged from the hospital after they checked on his mental and physical health. He was mentally more sane and stable than they thought, but it probably has something to do with the newly named Uisshu still being with him. If even she died, he may be even worse off than he is now.

He gets nightmares every once in a while, but Uisshu was always next to him, pouring her chakra into him to sooth his mind and allowing him a good night sleep. She quite like her new name, and reacts to both Naru and Uisshu. She had a quick talk wither jiji who gave her permission to be with the young Uchiha and not report where she is to anyone. He merely hid her file so that it can never be found, and redirected the questions when they ask of her.

He told her, "They will forget in time, and eventually, they will stop asking." But he still came over every week to check on the two, but more specifically so he can spend some time with her. He brought ramen everyday too! And Sasuke learned that way that she loved ramen and made sure to buy one bowl for her every day.

Uisshu thought that he was jealous because she paid more attention to her jiji when he brought ramen over, and wanted her to play with him more. They trained every day and studied to catch up with other students since they missed about a month of academy due to the hospital check-ups and rehabs. But they have to admit, it didn't take long since they were already ahead of the other kids and Uisshu did her own training to add more animals into her data for shapeshifting.

When Sasuke first found out that she could be something other than a cat, he had demanded to watch her shift into something else, and it was quite an experience for the young Uchiha to watch his nin-partner grow wings. The sad part was that she couldn't fly. She may have managed to grow wings, but she hadn't manage to find the correct bone structures that allowed birds to be light and thus, fly. So he bought books on animal anatomy, and his reason being: "You are my partner, and we are going to be the best."

She may have wacked him for that reason, but she had to acknowledge that they were helpful and helped her add plenty of other animals into her data base. He once even asked her if eating chicken was considered cannibalism for her since she can turn into one. She refused to talk to him for a week after that. And he bought whatever she wanted to make up for it.

She got herself a room filled with instant ramen and an orange ribbon with a bell tied on her tail. It was for her training, and she had already sneaked up onto Sasuke plenty of times even with the bell on her tail that should have announced her arrival. It was funny watching him jump, but because he got so used to being caught off guard, he doesn't even make a reaction anymore, the pity.

xxxxx

Academy…

"Alright class, settle down! We going to have a student that's finally allowed to come to class. Come on in!" Iruka yelled and Sasuke walked in elegantly with Uisshu walking beside him, the bell tinkering as she walked.

_'He's hot.'_ Was the instant thought that flew into the girls mind, and they all recognize him for the clan symbol and the fact that he was the last survivor of the Uchiha Massacre.

"Uchiha Sasuke. The cat's my nin-partner, Uisshu." He introduced themselves and the girls went while as they all tried to ask questions and get on the Uchiha's good side.

_'Annoying.'_ Sasuke thought while Uisshu jumped into him arms to block out the painful screeches. Her ears were going to bleed at this rate! Sasuke quickly walked through the desks and headed straight for the one that was next to a window and in the back of the class. If he needed to escape, then it would be right next to him.

As Iruka lectured and Sasuke took noted like the others, Uisshu was working on her shapeshifting by trying to copy the dog that was on the head of another classmate. She managed to change her fur white, and got the ears changed, but she was having trouble with changing fast, and got noticed by the one she was trying to copy.

Akamaru leaped off Kiba's head and headed straight for Naru who turne her fur and ears back as she gave him an innocent gaze. He sniffed her while she held still and he nodded, apparently satisfied about something.

_'Dogs are odd.'_

xxxxx

Sasuke sneezed and shivered. Uisshu gave him a worried glance as they walked home. Sasuke was being stubborn when he fell into a nearby river when they had a spar at the academy. The Kiba guy and his partner were interesting though, and they kept asking her questions while completely ignoring Sasuke, since apparently, they don't like him all that much.

He even challenge Sasuke to a spar and Sasuke gladly accepted to take out some of his stress that accumulated from the constant hounding and questions from his new fan-girls.

It was at that point for the reason of his state right now. He lost his footing near a tree and feel into the river along with Kiba. The only ones that weren't wet in their partnership were her and Akamaru, and they had a good laugh. Iruka tried to get the two to go home after that to get a change of clothes, but they both rejected, trying to be the tough guys and now he may have a cold!

When they arrived at the compound, Sasuke immediately headed for the bathroom, not forgetting to grab Uisshu along the way.

He opened the door and turned on the hot water for a bath as he started to strip. Uisshu turned her back to him to give him his privacy as she tried to tiptoe out the door, but he grabbed her before she could escape.

"I think you need a bath." Was the only thing she heard before finding herself in the bath tub with Sasuke. She kept herself from looking down, since he was a boy and she was a girl! She had heard how kids of different genders bathe together before, but since she never bathe with anyone before, it was kind of embarrassing. Even as a cat.

She purred as he rubbed soap into her fur, careful about it getting into her eyes and he sat her down on his lap. Her ears perked.

_'Is this the legendary family jewel?'_ Uisshu wiggled her tail and felt something brushed and decided to not do something she would regret. _'Let's not think about the male and female differentiations.'_ She had one time overheard the 'talk' when she was younger and found herself unable to face the members of the male species for a short period of time, and she would rather not dig those embarrassing memories up.

Sasuke stood back up and wrapped Uisshu in a towel before drying himself too. Uisshu adverted her eyes, and when she heard the rustles of clothing ending, she found it safe to face him once more.

"Meow!" is it her, or did he looked a little red?

"Let's go to bed, I feel tired." Sasuke suggested and she happily obliged as she climbed into the clean sheets and went to sleep with Sasuke holding onto her like a teddy bear – something he would deny to his grave.

xxxxx

Next morning…

Uisshi felt a bit warm, and woke up to see Sasuke with a fever. She panicked. Now what is she supposed to do? Cats can't do anything!

**"Turn back and take care of him. Not that hard."** The demon in her answered grumpily.

_'But I promised to never turn back!'_

**"Nobody's around to see it either way. Just do it this once for the brat. Consider it paying back you debt for him."** Kurama retreated back into her mind as she fought with herself. Should she, or should she not?

Her decision was decided as he coughed weakly and called for her.

"Fine, just this once for you, Sasuke." She leaped off the bed as her form shifted. Her body became bigger, and more humane. Her hair turned longer but she kept her ears and tails as the rest of her body slipped back into her natural form. But there was one thing off, she was naked.

"Need to get myself some clothes. Forgot that I threw away those rags when I decided to go 'cat'." She grumbled. She took a random shirt that was too large and put it on, not caring about the underwear or pants since she was turning back into a cat either way, and she was not planning to turn back. Sure, she could shift the shirt with her, but she would bet ten bucks that Sasuke would find out that he was missing a shirt and question where it went.

Her tail twitched when she heard a groan. Right, she had a job to do right now. He won't be going anywhere with a fever that high for the day, pity too since it was just their second day in the academy. She let her nose guide her to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a few bottled. She found the cold medicine and put back the rest of the bottled back from where they came from.

She went to the freezer and got out some ice along with a bowl she filled with cold water, and let's not forget the towel! Her tail carried the bottle of cold medicine while she balanced herself and placed the stuff on top of Sasuke's desk. She soaked the towel and placed it on his head along with the ice pack she made.

She alternated between going for more water and getting the medicine and food down his throat. She was sure that he woke up a few times, but she reassured herself that he probably won't remember anything since he was feverish and dazed the whole time.

"Mother…" Sasuke whimpered and she patted his forehead, relieved that his fever went down by a large margin.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'm still here. Just rest." She told him and he drifted off peacefully again.

xxxxx

Sasuke didn't remember much. He just remembered that he had a fever and that someone had took care of him. Through his hazy memories he remembered a soft voice along with the long golden hair – kind of like Uisshu now that he thought about it. He also vaguely recalled the back of the girl and a tail – the tail of a cat. The most vital thing he could recall were the kind blue cat-like eyes that looked down at him when he woke up calling for his mother. He couldn't remember much besides those things.

He glanced down at the kitten sleeping beside him. Could it be? She was almost something like a guardian angel, or cat. He slid back into the bed as he watched the tired kitten sleep her day away. A scent drifted to him. She smelled like the wind, and slightly of the forest. He smiled, he rather like the scent.

"Thank you, Uisshu."

xxxxx

The years went by that way, fast in a way, but also slow. The memory of the blue-eyed girl stayed with him throughout the years as he gave glances to his partner, who gave no signs that it was her. A smile tugged at his lips. He had fallen ill a few more times and each time through his hazy memories, he could remember kind-blue eyes reassuring him while he tried to stay awake and take a better look at her. But every time something lulled him to sleep, and he would find Uisshu back by his side.

The Hokage himself seems to be hinting something that he doesn't quite get, but he will find out either way.

Uisshu pouted. In the end, she had broken her promise several times, but at least he doesn't seem to remember anything every time since he never brought it up. Good thing for her since jiji has been hinting at her to tell him about it. Heck no was she saying anything! But she does find herself blushing when he takes her into the bath with him every night like the very first time.

And no, she didn't see anything because she kept her eyes and face strictly forward.


	4. Teams and Tora

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series.**

**A/N: Criticisms are fine. Don't like, don't read. I apologize for any mistakes in advance.**

**I'm also finally freed from the horrors known as projects, but now exams are coming up next week... I hate pre-calculus exams. Nothing more can be said.**

**Questions: **

**Q: Does Sasuke know Uisshu can speak human?**

**A: He has his suspicions but he never really brought it up since he isn't exactly one to pry. This is the chapter that she's found out though!**

* * *

**~Chapter 4: Teams and Tora~**

* * *

Sasuke sighed in the recess of his mind as he gave his teammates – if one could call them that – a cursory glance that was mixed with annoyance and impatience for their Jonin-sensei. There sensei was supposed to be someone named Hatake Kakashi but… the man was late! Over 2 hours late!

A soft half-squeal and half-sigh reach his ears as he scowled behind his aloof persona.

Let's also not forget, curse his team! He just _had_ to get one of his main, and highly annoying fan-girl on his team. Not only was she annoying, she was also weak and useless in his eyes. If she uses her time to train instead of trying to impress him, then maybe he'll be nicer. But otherwise, she'll be a useless burden that he won't associate himself with unless it is a life or death situation.

The other one was okay if he laid off on the lewd remarks and fake smiles. Sai. Not taking his ability into account, he doesn't want anything to do with him since the only vibes he get from his are disturbing ones. Even Uisshu admitted that he was odd when he asked her. And that was because he asked her if cats have a dick and she leaped at him in attempt to claw him for the offending remark that no one would want to answer.

It was embarrassing, but cats do have one since she found out by trying to turn into the opposite gender in interest. She turned back before Sasuke noticed though.

Uisshu hopped to try and bat the catnip that was being held and swung around by Sasuke. Her tail twitched happily as she batted and pounced on the mouthwatering plant. Now she understands why cats love this stuff so much! It just smells absolutely fantastic to her cat senses!

The sound of the door opening made them all direct their attention to the entrance. They were greeted by the sight of a slouchy ninja with gravity-defying hair, and a face that was 75% covered. Uisshu's claws twitch at the sight that just made her want to claw his mask off. Curiosity kills the cat indeed.

"You all… are boring." What? No hello, or sorry for being late? He was criticizing them instead when he is the one that should be yelled at for being late?

"Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." His eye curved into an upside-down U. "Don't be late." And with his part said, he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sasuke got up and left the room with Uisshu trailing after him. Sakura followed not even a second later as Sai quietly closed the door.

xxxxx

Kakashi flipped through his orange book, seemingly reading, but his mind was far from the book. _'That cat… reminds me of something, or more specifically someone. The Hokage is hiding something, especially when he called off the search for Naru so easily back then. Seems like I have something to confront him about later.'_ He closed his book with a snap when his dear little future-genins took a seat in front of him.

"Alright. I want you three to introduce yourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and the whatnot." He began and Sakura raised a hand hesitantly.

"Can we get an example?"

Kakashi nodded and cleared his throat to begin introductions. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes, and dislikes. My hobbies… you're too young to know. And my dreams… I had one last night!" he finished chirpily with the four of them twitching at the 'introduction'. The only thing they learned was his name! And they already knew that before he introduced himself.

The day is going to be a long day…

xxxxx

"Alright! Team 7 officially starts today! We shall be heading to the tower to get our mission!" Kakashi announced bright and happy to his genins, who were anything but such. They were grumpy and tired, but one can't really be sure with Sai, so let's just say that, Sai included.

They arrived at the mission desk that was being governed by the Hokage and he handed them a scroll.

"Team 7. D-rank mission to catch Tora, the Daimyo's wife, Madam Shijimi's cat." He announced and they all stood shock still at the announcement.

Huh? Catch a cat? Even if it is the _Daimyo's_ wife's cat, it is still just that – _catching a cat._ Was he kidding them? They stared dubiously at the Hokage and the scroll that was handed to them. As Kakashi walked out the door with his team still standing there, he turned back around.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have a cat to catch! **_How I hate that cat_**." Kakashi muttered under his mask as they walked out feeling… dishearten? Annoyed? Yeah, along those lines.

xxxxx

Team 7 stood, three hours later with scratches and dirt on them as they still chased furiously after an escaping Tora.

_'I want to kill that cat.'_ That was the general thought, but they can't do it unless they want to be killed for treason or something. They set traps, baits and other ways to find and catch the cat but… she still somehow manages to evade everything!

Uisshu watched them on a nearby roof in pity. She was quite glad that she wasn't in their shoes, but… perhaps she should help? A sweat-drop formed on the back of her head as she watched an explosion being set off.

_'Yeah, let's do something before something drastic happens.'_

She took a deep breath and willed herself to change into a male cat. Her fur remained mostly golden, but with a hint of navy and black tiger-like stripes. She made the tail fluffier and her size bigger, and groomed herself so she looked more… rich. And cool. She went for a patch of catnip she recently found and role herself in it to get the scent on her. She groomed herself again after that and plopped herself on a nearby roof where Tora should be able to smell her.

She would have been happier to go with her special henge instead of shapeshifting, but Tora is an animal. And animals can smell hormones so she had to be an actual male to try and lure the runaway cat.

Team 7 were confused when their target suddenly stopped in the middle of the chase before turning toward a random direction, running even faster than before if it was possible.

xxxxx

Tora ran with a specific purpose in her mind: Find the delicious scent. And when she did, her eyes turned into two hearts and she skid to a halt before the fabulous male cat in front of her noticed her. She did a quick grooming of her fur and straighten the bow on her right ear before paddling up nervously to the handsome cat.

_"Hello. I'm Tora. I've never seen you before."_ she purred a greeting and to her delight, he smiled at her! The smile was as bright as the sun and her eyes returned to their heart-shape gaze. _'So handsome~!'_

_"I'm Neibī. It's nice to meet you, Tora." _He introduced himself and waved his tail as he noticed Sasuke and the rest of the team sneaking up on them. _'Hurry up, Sasuke. You better not let this chance slip away!'_ Uisshe yelled in her mind furiously.

_"Would you like to pla-"_ Tora was grabbed before she could finish her question and she yelled her protests angrily as they embarrassed her in front of a possible mate.

"MROOWW!"

"She seems even angrier than before, Sensei." Sai commented as he held the cat far from his body, but close enough to make sure she doesn't run off again.

"Well. I think it's because we interrupted her when she was talking to this cat. And I have to admit, she has tastes." Sakura, the love expert of the team commented from the side. Her statement did hold some truths though. Tora wouldn't just stop for nothing.

"Whatever. Let's get this cat to the Hokage before she runs off again." Sasuke suggested as he walked purposefully toward the direction of the tower.

_"Nooo! I don't want to go back to the cat-abuser of an owner! I wanna talk and play with him_~!" Tora cried pitifully as they carried her to her doom, which she'll escape from again soon enough. But that wasn't the problem! Who knows when will she find her new playmate – and possible mate – again?

_"Nooooo~!"_

Uisshu – right now Neibī, a male cat – felt slight pity for her and decided to follow Sai and keep Tora some company since she seems like she really want to talk to him. He also felt bad for her when she cried that her owner was an abuser. She doesn't exactly look like an abused animal, so he was really curious how her owner made her give her the title 'Cat-abuser' when she looked quite healthy.

_"Is your owner really that bad_?" he meowed to her and she snapped out of her weeping when she noticed that he had followed them. Was one of them perhaps his owner? But nevertheless, she answered his question.

_"Yeah. Bad doesn't even cover it. She gives love in her form of a hug. But the thing is… she gives too much that I swear that my ribs and spine were snapping!"_ she roared and reined it in when she remembered who was in front of her. She gave an embarrassed cough. _"E-either way, she doesn't exactly abuse, but her… love, is going to be the end of me if I don't find a way to escape ever time!"_ she whined before her eyes bugged out, and her paws reached out in a desperate way for someone to save her.

"TORA-CHAN! I'M SO GLAD YOUR BACK!" the daimyo's wife cried as she hugged the life out of the poor cat.

_"S-save… me…"_

Uisshu felt shock running through him. _'Ouch. I think I just heard some bones crack. No wonder she escapes so much. If it were me, I would do it too.'_ The people in the room all flinched when they heard a particularly loud crack, and Tora fainted.

"TORA?! TORA-CHAN?! OH DEAR! I'M GOING TO GET YOU ALL FIX UP MY DEAR!" and the wife ran out of the room before anymore words could be said.

"…"

They were in silence as they process the fact that Tora might have finally died after all the death-hugs she had received throughout her life. May Kami bless her soul and wish her happiness in the next life.

"By the way, where's Uisshu?" the Hokage finally managed to break the silence as Sasuke remembered the partner he left behind in his fury when he chased the demon-cat from hell.

"…Hn…" he answered uncertainly and Uisshu sighed from the spot beside his foot.

"Meow." And all attention was on him as he shapeshifted himself back into a female with the previous looks.

"That was you the whole time?" Sasuke asked his partner.

"Meow~!"

"Thanks for stalling Tora." They thanked her.

"Meow~!"

"Can Uisshu talk?" the sudden innocent question from Sakura made some people in the room freeze as they sweated.

"Why are you asking that, Sakura?" Sasuke was curious why she would ask. He does have some suspicion that she can, but he never really asked the cat that was odd at certain times.

"Well, I read that some nin-animals can talk and I wanted to know if Uisshu can too." Well, her answer wasn't too surprising since she was well-known as a bookworm in their class.

They all stared at the cat the smiled innocently at them. "Meow?"

"Why don't you just cut it and talk? It would make things easier anyways." The Hokage butted in before they could stare any longer at her and she glared at him for the betrayal. But since apparently talking wasn't a rare thing among nin-animals, then talking she would do.

"What's wrong with me preferring not to talk? I don't need any funny looks, you know."

"…" her question and statement were met with shocked silence as they carefully regarded the cat.

"Let's go." And without another word, Sasuke grabbed her and speed-walk home for some serious talking, and maybe some interrogation that he refrained from the past few years.


End file.
